Harry Potter and the Cheese of Neptune
by tornadochaser2478
Summary: harry meets diana, a slytherin girl who likes cheese...


"He dropped you?" asked Potter. "He dropped me lightly, though. He seemed to be making sure he didn't do any harm." "He must really have loved you. He killed my parents, and tried to kill me. He wasn't making sure no harm was done to me!" His voice had started to raise in anger, so he stopped. I started to cry, and cried for weeks.  
I was in the Slytherin common room, fairly well hidden in a corner, and I felt a somewhat small hand touch my shoulder. "D-Dr-Draco?" "Ya. Why have you been crying for so long? What did Potter do to you?" "Nothing." I looked the other way, avoiding eye contact. "You know, if you don't tell me, I may just have to do sumthing to you." I tried my best to avoid him, and he started rubbing the places where he knew I was ticklish. I didn't stop him, but I did stop crying. "OK, I'll tell you." "Go ahead, tell me." "Well, um, I, um, told him sumthing." "What?" "Sumthing, um, about my family, and um, he told me about his parents."  
"There's more to it then that. I can tell when you're hiding sumthing." "Then why has this been in my pocket for the last two weeks?" It was a test he got 10% on. He went red. "Well, I can tell you, but if you don't keep it a secret, I wont keep this paper a secret. After I show it to-" "OK! I wont tell anyone." "I told Harry that I-I" Draco was still blushing, but he was looking at me seriously. "I told him that-um-Vol-" "Voldermort?" "Ya, he's my-" "Boyfriend?"  
"NO! Why would I tell Harry sumthing that-well-stupid? Well, I'm related to him." "Who, Potter?" "Man yer slow! I'm related to-" "Voldermort?" "ya" "That makes you the Heir of Slytherin!" I showed him the paper. "Oh, sorry, but why would that make you cry?" "He told me about his parents, remember?!"  
"That made you cry for 8 weeks straight?" "When-um-tom-Voldermort didn't kill Harry, he lost all of his power. But I guess he deserved it. He did kill Harry's parents." "Don't say that! He had the right to-wait-what's that on your arm?" He looked confused, amazed, and sumwhat afraid all at once: it was the scar.  
"When-Tom-Voldermort saw it, he sorta went on a killing spree. It was the same night-" I stopped. I knew if I continued, I'd start crying again. Draco hugged me. "It's all my fault..." "No it isn't, Diana. Don't say that! It was the fault of whoever gave you the scar." He knew my name. I thought about that for a few minutes. I knew his name, so I guess he should know mine, too.  
"Draco-um-I-um-just-um-realized sumthing." "That it wasnt all your fault, and you should stop all of that pointless crying?" "Besides that. I-um" "I know." He kissed my cheek and left the room.  
The next day, we had partners in every class. For sum reason, Draco seemed to want to be my partner everytime, and always chose me when we had a choice. Pansy Parkinson glared at me. I could tell she was pissed. "Don't worry about her. She's in love, and I'm not. I used to get the most attention from her, so I pretended to like her." "I did that once. Only I got into deep shit." "Sry for reminding you of it." "It's okay." I smiled at him.  
Harry, however, glared at me everytime Draco and I were partners. When Harry and I were forced to be partners, he didn't seem angry at all. "Harry, I need to do this project too. Can't I chop my own roots?" "Why?" "I shouldn't be getting a better grade for your work." "Good point, but I already finished that. But why are you and Malfoy so close all of the sudden? You were crying for weeks; you see Malfoy, and the two of you are smiling and-" "I don't flirt. It's a digusting way of getting false attention that you can't get any other way. The reason we're getting along so well is-um" "What? The two of you didn't-" "Of course not! That's disgusting and immoral!" "Your attempts at altering my concentration aren't working! What happened?!" "He-He told me it wasn't my fault-it was the fault of the stranger that gave me the scar." "It was someone you didn't even know?" "Still don't. See, Tom was mad, because I was kidnapped. My grandmother was looking after me at the time. He must have thought that it was child abuse to let me be kidnapped. She didn't want it to happen, and I was returned the next day. But for some reason, that angered him enough to bolt out the door, and go on a -- a killing spree. When Draco told me it wasn't my fault I-um-realized sumthing. The rest really isn't your business." Harry smiled at me. I smiled back. This was the first time for the both of us. It seemed amazing at first; then the bell rang. For sum reason, we didn't have homework in any classes.  
"Hey, wait up." It was Draco, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "What was that all about. I mean -- your little talk with Potter. No one else heard a word of it. Except for you two. After your little chat, though, you both smiled at each other like you were -- in love or sumthing." "You did that to Parkinson when you weren't really in love. Anyway, what Harry and I talked about was the same thing as -- well -- about 8 weeks ago." "Really? Then why weren't you crying? Was your -- lust too strong for tears?" "You should know. When you and I talked, you cleared it up for me." "Ya. Sry I thought it was more than that." He put his head close to my ear, almost biting it while whispering "11:00 tonight in the common room. Be there!"   
He sounded more serious than usual. He went to his dormitory, and I went to mine. I layed on my dormitory bed, wide awake. At 10:53, I went down to the common room.   
"You're early!" "Sry." "No, it's quite okay. I expected you to be." "Why?" "Fear can do strange things. You were afraid I'd yell at you, so you came early to get it over with earlier." "Fear? Wait-no-I wasn't afraid." "Oh, good." He was going slightly red. "Well, I really wanted to tell you sumthing. I-um" "You hate me, don't you? You didn't want me crying in front of ppl, so-" "No, quite the contrary." I looked up at him. He was smiling weakly. "You're serious, aren't you?" "Ya." His smile was becoming less shy. His eyes were, too. "Draco-I" "I know. Remember, I told you last time. I felt the same the whole time. Didn't you notice?" "I think we have a little TOO much in common. I always assume --" I stopped. We were both staring at each other longingly. We began making out.  
Luckily, we were already in our robes, because we didn't quit until the next morning when we heard Pansy scream before every other student came bursting out of their dormatories, almost eager to start their classes. "Ooh. Look who decided to wake up early to meet in the common room." That was the foul voice of Pansy Parkinson. Everyone was looking at Draco and I. "We didn't meet here on purpose. We were kicked out of our rooms. They must've heard our CD players or sumthing." We got up, and evryone started to mind their own business while heading out to their classes. All except Pansy. She kicked Draco-hard. "OW!" "Good one Malfoy. How long did it take you and slutgirl to think that one up? I mean, of course you met on purpose to-" I quickly muttered "Expelliramus" under my breath, and Pansy and her wand went flying into the nearest wall. She passed out, and Draco and I walked on, snickering.  
That day, Professor Snape was in a-um-interesting mood. He taught us how to make love potion. When he wasn't looking, I go everyone to drink they're love potion while staring at sum1. All except for me and Draco. We were already staring at each other when we drank it, so it did't make any difference for us. We were already in love. The Professor drank some of his one love potion when he was looking at me. "Professor? Is there a reverse love potion?" "No Mr.Malfoy. Five points will be taken from Slytherin for Mr.Malfoy's stupidity." Now we knew Professor Snape was sick. He would NEVER take points from Slytherin.   
Pansy was passed out for the rest of that day. When Crabbe saw her, he took her to the hospital wing. "They're getting along well-or sumthing like that." "I gave him love potion when he was staring at her in Professor Snape's class. I'm really surprised he taught us how to make love potion." "Well. You and I fell in love without love potion. Is that bad?" "No. I wonder why he took five points from Slytherin. I think he's sick or sumthing. I told Madam Pomfrey, and she agreed. He's in the hospital wing." "You LIKE him dont you? Hey Professor, its me, Diana. Is it okay if i drool during your class while you teach? I want to admire your unwashed hair." "Shut up!" "You DO like him!" I showed him the test he got a 10% on. Draco, who was still being followed by Crabbe and Goyle, said, "Okay. But what do you have on these two?" He was smirking. He just knew he was right that I didn't.  
"Ha! You think you have your work cut out for you dont you, Draco? You better be able to control these two. If THEY tell, this paper goes on the internet and gets sent to your house. That's afer I show Peeves, and the rest of the school. Then, I will show the school these pictures of you bathing and getting out of your bathtub." "How did you get those? Those are from when I was 12!" "Ya. I gotta admit, you were hot then too. I got these by apparating. I'm surprised you dont remember. I apparated to your bathroom, and took these pictures with a flash camera. Oh, ya. I was wearing my invisibility cloak. Draco's face was blood red. "I won't teel ANYONE, and these two won't either. But-you knew how to apparate?" "Yup. Good night Draco."   
That night I slept welll, but had the weirdest dream:  
I was alone in the forbidden forest, or so I thought. I was walking quietly until I saw Harry. He punched my arm, and I could feel it. "What are you doing here?" "Pinch me." He pinched me hard and it hurt. "What the-I was in my dorm, sleeping-then-" "I know. The same thing happened to me. It must be Voldemort. But how-" He stopped. "What was that?" I sumhow jumped into his arms. "Sry." "No. Its okay, really! I think it was footsteps" Then we heard a distant voice. "I am Lord Voldemort." "Really? Wow. Hear that Harry-Harry?" "My scar-it's NOT burning!!!" We heard the voice again, only now it was a lot closer. "Diana? What are you doing here?" "Why is every1 asking me? I have no clue why I'm here." The voice was now occupied by a person, who was now standing in front of us... 


End file.
